Glorious
by The Resident Vampyr
Summary: Buffy, Spike & the rest of the Scoobies must find a way to rescue Dawn from Glory. This short story focuses on the destruction of Glory, Dawn's discovery of her powers and her encouraging news to Spike about Buffy's feelings. A Buffy/Spike fiction.


Title:   
Synopsis:  
Buffy, Spike and the rest of the Scoobies must find a way to rescue Dawn from the hands of Glory. This short story focuses on the destruction of Glory, Dawn's discovery of her powers and her encouraging news to Spike about Buffy's feelings.  
Note: A post '[**Stronger Than Desire**][1]' short fiction. The third of 5 based on a series of fiction called 'the Vampyr Pentateuch' starting with '[Against One][2]'.   
Date: Wednesday, 30 December, 2000 : 03:05:27 PM  
Written by: [The Resident Web Vampyr][3] © 2000.  
Credits: [See here][4].  
Characters in play: Buffy Xander Willow Anya Dawn Tara Glory Ben Joyce Dreg Spike Giles  
  
  
  
p a r t o n e  
OPENING SCENE 1.  
Glory's mansion. She and Ben are having a discussion about their captive. Dawn recognized Ben from the hospital and she can't believe that he and Glory were related. If only she'd pay more attention to Buffy and the Dagon Sphere, she could have prevented this from happening.   
  
"I'm telling you, she isn't what we're looking for..!" said Ben, convinced that the key should be an energy not a kid.  
  
"The eyes have a way of fooling the mind my dear brother... its true nature doesn't!" stated Glory flatly. "Besides, what do we have to lose?"  
  
"I-I know her..."  
  
"Hmm... that makes it more interesting..." Glory grinned.  
  
"Your holiness," interrupted Dreg. "The gateway is now awaiting for your blessings..."  
  
Dreg bowed as Glory passes, Ben reluctantly followed. Not far behind, Dreg moved Dawn to the other room as well.  
  
"I'm telling you, if anything happens to me, you'll be sorry! My sister will kick your ass!"  
  
"Is that right?" Glory laughed. She turned to Dawn, "And who might your sister be? Xena?"   
  
"Her name is Buffy, and she's the Slayer!"   
  
"The Slayer..." Glory is no longer smiling.  
  
  
  
p a r t t w o  
  
SCENE 2.  
It's late morning when a small light passes through Buffy's window. She had been sleeping for almost 7 hours now. She's been dreaming that she and Dawn were fighting a terrible _beast_ that resembles a mutation of a horned goat and and a Yeti with a face of a serpent, a symbol of the foulest forms of hell. It suddenly came out of the dark and attacked them. Dawn had no time to trap it inside a giant orb, as it jumped towards them; so close that Buffy could hear its heartbeat. The beast staked Dawn with its sharp claws and dragged her into the darkness. Dawn is gone.  
  
She was awaken by a continuous tapping in her windows, a branch swaying restlessly in the gusty winds outside. It was a Saturday and Buffy was supposed to confer with Giles about her sister and what to do next. She walked in the hallway quietly passing Joyce's room and proceeded directly to Dawn's room to check if everything fine with her.  
  
"Dawn..." Buffy knocked once. "It's me."   
  
She opened the door. No Dawn in sight. _She's probably downstairs_, she thought. As Buffy was about to leave the room, she noticed that Dawn's window was opened, her curtains flying everywhere. _Why didn't she close the window? She's letting all the cold air in. C old air...perhaps there might be a storm approaching?_ Buffy thought. She carefully hold down the window handle... when...   
  
From Buffy's view outside the window, a gloomy sky was transmuting from royal blue to deep purple. Staggered winds blowing from the east. A flicker of light and a faint tremor can be heard from afar.  
  
"What the hell?.." said Buffy perplexed.  
  
  
  
SCENE 3.  
Glory's mansion. Glory and Ben went into a bigger room, a Great Hall that occupies the east end of the mansion. It was lighted with several candles along the entrance way, the pillars, and four prominent ones in the middle of the marbled floors plus several on the _glass shrine_ located at the corner. Within the perimeter of the four candles, a sprinkled blood fresh from sacrifices prepared by Dreg. Dawn, under heavy chains was tied in one of the pillars.   
  
"In here, we will open the gate of all gates. The door that would bring us the dominion over the evils of hell. Good work Dreg," said Glory.  
  
"So, what are we waiting for? Get that key and get it over with!" said Glory impatiently.  
  
"We are waiting for you, my lady, to start the _ceremonial ritual._"  
  
Glory laughed, "What am I thinking?... Of course, we need to have a door for the key to open..!" She laughed once again and then faced Dawn, "Take a note missy, I won't be doing this again! So you better pay attention!"  
  
Dawn cried out. "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't know anything about this key stuff.. I am not the key..!"  
  
"We'll soon find out..." said Glory, coldly.  
  
  
  
SCENE 4.  
The entire Sunnydale under a heavy dark clouds that's been building up east of center. Giles wakes up from his sleep. He's been awaken by a mist of cold air that seeped under his glass window.   
  
He's been reading the manuscript late last night in search for the one who owns The Holy Name. Desperate to get an answer, he cross-referenced somewhere about a great beast and the final stages of it's release from the gateway, "_...Known for its thundering light bolts coming from the east. Powerful winds sweeping across the western kingdoms. The heavens will be clothe in black and the stars will fail to shine its light. And million lords of hell stands, a breathe away before the beast ... waiting for its release..._" it read.  
  
This is a crucial time for them, especially now that Buffy already told Dawn about her identity. _If only they can find a way to locate Glory_, Giles thought as he put on his eyeglasses to see what time is it. _8:45:32 a.m.. He's late! But this can't be, it's still dark outside_. He looked outside again then opened the television for news.   
  
The local weather man appeared on the tube. "...cording to the local weather satellite, there is indeed no sign, I repeat, no sign of any major thunderstorm along or within the Sunnydale area of responsibility. Let us turn our attention to the national weather bureau to know more about this strange phenomenal..."   
  
Giles hurriedly picked up the manuscripts inside his study desk and opened it in the bookmarked page, he looked outside and whispered.  
  
"The Wrath of the Heavens..."   
  
  
  
p a r t t h r e e  
  
SCENE 4.  
Summer's home. Joyce is worried about Dawn like any mother would be. She knows that it has something to do with her daughter being the key, but she doesn't know exactly what. Buffy is making her way out of the house after making a phone call to Giles, but before leaving she comforted her mom that everthing will be alright.  
  
"Mom, I know this is hard for you but I'll do whatever I can to bring Dawn back," assured Buffy, still troubled by her dreams.  
  
"Don't I get to come? _She_ is my daughter after all..."  
  
"Mom, you'll be safer here and I think it's best to stay and wait if there's any call."  
  
"Okay..." Joyce said. "Buffy, take care," she kissed her.  
  
"I will," said Buffy as she hurriedly left to look for Giles at the Magic Shop.  
  
  
  
SCENE 5.  
Ben slipped out of Glory's mansion. He decided to warn Buffy and her mom about Glory's plan. This is the hardest decision he'd ever make, turn against his sister Glory. But what can he do, he doesn't have any choice. It's either this or destroy the entire humanity. Never did he think that she will go over the limitations of her power.   
  
"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do!" screamed Glory. That was one of their conversation before he decided to bail out. They were having a heated argument about opening the door and she using Dawn, no matter what.   
  
"Listen you little prick, you can either open this door or suffer the consequences!" Glory screamed at Dawn.  
  
Dawn didn't flinch not even once.  
  
"Maybe she needs a little encouragement from her sister.... or her mother," suggested Dreg.  
  
_No...! Not mom..! _thought Dawn, terrified.   
  
  
  
SCENE 6.  
Summer's home. Ben knocks impatiently at the front door. Joyce opens the door. Surprised to see Dr. Ben in front of her house.  
  
"Dr. Ben, I didn't expect to see you here?" said Joyce surprised.  
  
"I'm sorry to trouble you, but I have an important thing to tell y--"  
  
"Is there's something wrong with my findings at the hospital?" asked Joyce.  
  
"No, not exactly. Uhm, is Buffy here?"  
  
"What is this about?"  
  
"Mrs. Summers. I have some information about your daughter..."   
  
  
  
SCENE 7.  
Buffy arrived at the Magic Shop. Breathing hard because of running. The Scoobies gathered around the table looking for a spell to locate Dawn and a spell that could help them destroy Glory.   
  
"Guys, I need your help." It was the first time Buffy mentioned those words for sometime now. True, she never asked them for help lately because she's been avoiding them at the most. Fear of being too close too much, then ignoring them most of the time. It's not a path that she would like to take _again_ any time soon, but this case involved her sister, the one she sworn to protect.  
  
"We came as soon as we heard," said Xander.  
  
Buffy smiled. She needed to get help, that she admit, in any way or form.   
  
"I'm sorry if we--I--- have been secretive to all of you lately. It's just that with everything happening all at the same time, I didn't have the chance to process everything," Buffy started. She recounted how she came upon the knowledge that Dawn is not the person they think she is, about her connection to the Dagon Sphere and how she can help destroy Glory... only if they could find her first.   
  
"I'm worried that Glory have her..." said Buffy.  
  
"I agree with Buffy," said Giles. "All these things we're experiencing in Sunnydale, the rise of mentally unstable cases, the weather changes and everything only points to one thing..."  
  
Everybody agreed with Giles theories. What they have to do now is find Dawn and prevent any plans of Glory's. Willow, Tara and Anya went through the pages of the Book of Antiquity to find pre-dated spells or summons that could help destroy Glory. Giles asked Buffy when was the last time she saw her sister and maybe, they could go from there.  
  
"After I talked to her, she stayed in her room. I went back to my room with the Dagon Sphere and let her think about it over night. Then I decided to patrol," recounted Buffy.   
  
"Then Spike came along..." Buffy stopped, she looked worried.  
  
  
  
  
p a r t f o u r  
  
SCENE 8.  
The Summer's home. Ben about to leave to go to the Magic Shop where Buffy is.  
  
"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Summers," said Ben as he walked out of the house headed to the Magic Shop. Joyce closed the door. She can't believe Ben should travel all the way here just to have a _small_ talk with her daughter. Joyce opened the television to know more about what was happening about the weather, which seemed to be getting worse by the minute.  
  
A few minutes later, there's a hurried knock on the their front door. She wondered who could this be. _Ben perhaps... forgot to say something else?_ Joyce opened the door and gasped.   
  
Dreg standing in front of the door.  
  
  
  
SCENE 9.  
Spike in his crypt, sitting in his chair looking at Buffy's pictures, remembering how his conversation with Dawn went._ It's amazing how perceptive that little brat is_, he thought. He almost spilled his guts out to Buffy's sister. He hoped he's doing Buffy a favor by keeping her sister's "little secret". It's a nice plan, working his way up to Buffy's heart, first with her mom, now with her sister.  
  
Then it entered his mind how he and Buffy had been fighthing all these years, and never killed each other. Maybe perhaps in the beginning, he was just so fascinated with this Slayer that it's almost a sin to kill her. But later he found out that it's beyond fascination, Dru said it all..."You're covered with her" _... And now, what did she mean by that?_   
  
It took him a couple of months to discover its meaning that lead him back to Sunnydale to test if _it_ is indeed true. He pondered for a moment then goes back on how he wished Buffy would return his feelings. Perhaps just a little hint that she remotely like him. _What about the time at the Bronze, a year ago? Buffy's pretty much hot and heavy for him that night. It even made an impression on him_, he thought and smiled mischievously.  
  
"What a woman..." Spike sighed. Holding Buffy's picture as he rub his thumb in her cheeks.  
  
There's a loud banging on the door. Spike hurriedly throws the pictures under his chair. The door opened with Buffy on sight and Xander not far behind.   
  
"You know, I'm getting a doze of sleep over here so, it would be nice if you knock before crashing my door," said Spike sarcastically. He looked up at Buffy and noticed that she's carrying a deadly pole arm.  
  
"Well, well...going hunting today, eh?" said Spike pretty impressed. "You're not gonna use that to me, right?" He also noticed Xander loaded with a massive double-bladed axe.  
  
"Spike, we don't have time for banters."  
  
"Ok Buffy, so what do I owe this visit? Not that I mind, believe me, but do you need to bring along a bodyguard?" refererring to Xander.  
  
"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just here to assist Buffy in case she needs help staking an annoying vampire," replied Xander.  
  
"Better watch your tongue, bird brain..." warned Spike.  
  
Buffy looked at Xander as if saying, stop it. Xander obliged like a good dog. Instead, he walked around Spike's chair. He sees a small piece of paper on the floor, under the chair and curiously examine it. Buffy faced Spike.  
  
"Spike, I want you to tell me why were you at my house last night, and this time I want details," demanded Buffy.  
  
"Uh, a friendly visit... why?"  
  
"Will you cut the crap?!" said Buffy impatiently. "You were looking at Dawn's window, remember? Why is that?"  
  
Spike, careful of his words said, "I was just checking... you know, that's what vampires do."  
  
"Checking huh? Well, look at we have here... check this out Buffy!" said Xander as he pulled out a couple of pictures under his chair. Buffy and Spike looked at Xander.   
  
"Hey!" Spike shouted. "Get your bloody hands off my stuff!" He tried to get out of his chair but Buffy hold him down with her hand.  
  
"What is it?" asked Buffy anxiously.  
  
Xander showed the pictures of Buffy, "It seems that our vampire friend here has a bedtime hobby."  
  
Buffy gave an inquiring look at Spike. Trying to figure out what the hell are her pictures doing beside his chair. It must be the same pictures he'd stolen from her basement a couple of weeks ago. _What is he thinking?_   
  
"It's not what you think! I-I can explain," Spike muttered. The tension between them is rising.  
  
"I'd like to hear how you'd get out of this one..." Xander chuckled. "Spike, Spike... hehehe, you're in deep trouble man...I'd like to help you out, but you're gonna deal with this one yourself. You know, I suggest a-"  
  
"Shut up Xander!" said Spike and Buffy simultaneously. They looked at each other. Xander made a gesture of him zipping his mouth shut and throwing out the key, he went out of the crypt to let the two settle the argument themselves.  
  
Buffy lets Spike go and stepped backwards. She's figuring out what's happening. _Does she really wants to hear Spike's explanation? She knows where this is going and she doesn't think she can handle it right now_. She didn't say anything.   
  
Spike stand up, feeling embarassed. He didn't want anybody to see those pictures especially by an insipid like Xander. He gathered his composure and looked sideways to where Xander left the pictures, then to Buffy. He decided to reveal the intention behind the pictures, about Dawn, about last night's visit, as well as the other visits he'd made. Settle the score, once and for all.  
  
"Dawn's missing..." said Buffy.   
  
  
  
  
p a r t f i v e  
  
SCENE 10.  
Ben headed to the Magic Shop to look for Buffy and tell her about Dawn. Giles, Willow, Tara and Anya searches and Book of Antiquity where powerful spells against an evil atrocities can be found. They were searching for a spell that could somehow weaken the enemy as well as defeat it.  
  
"How about a vengeance curse? asked Anya. "I can easily do that, I'll just call upon the souls of past victims and they can manifest their energies to Buffy," she added.  
  
"We've already done that Anya...sort of..." said Giles quietly. "Besides, I don't think it'll be nice to summon past Slayers again."  
  
"Just sayin'..." replied Anya.  
  
"How about a combination of decrepify spell and confuse curse?" suggested Tara. "It says here, it will tap into the spirit realm, channeling bitter and mischievous spirits into the minds of the enemy. The enemy is bombarded with the gibbering of the dead, which indistinguishable from their own thoughts, urge them to strike randomly and ineffectively."  
  
"A massive overdrive of human thoughts..." trailed Giles.  
  
Tara continued reading, "The discordant wailing of these spirits builds to a crescendo, eventually driving the enemy mad and can be easily dispatched back to the hells from whence they spawned."  
  
"It will buy Buffy some time to beat Glory the hell up!" said Anya.  
  
Willow explained to Giles and Anya about the entry that she and Tara found in the manuscript about the orb. "It says _...unless it is sheathed in a powerful energy shield and so long as the keeper of this shield can maintain concentration over this magical buffer.._, so what if the Dagon Sphere is the magical buffer and Dawn is the keeper?"  
  
"Absolutely plausible," agreed Giles. "Now all we have to do is get this orb to Dawn and let her concentrate in creating an energy shield against Glory, while Buffy beats the hell out of her!" Giles never imagined he'd use the same words that of Anya's. "And the four of us perform the spell."  
  
"But for how long can Dawn hold up Glory in that energy shield. She's pretty strong, isn't she?" asked Anya.  
  
"That's why we need all the help we can get," said Giles.  
  
Ben entered the shop and faced with a surprised group.  
  
  
  
SCENE 11.  
Buffy, Xander and Spike approached the park where Buffy and Spike used to be the day before. Buffy decided to bring him along after literally begging her to do so. Besides, he said he noticed something up the wall, which might be a clue, when they investigated the scene the night before. The weather is turning to be unpleasant as hours passed. The sky which is originally in the shade of deep purple now shifts to nocturnal purple to almost black. The tremor is beginning to gain intensity and the wind encircles the horizon.  
  
"I didn't finish off the bastard..." said Spike almost a whisper, he's carrying his crossbow on his left shoulder and a quiver full of bolts on the other. He's thinking how he didn't kill that bloody demon last night when he had a chance.  
  
"Buffy! Look!" Xander pointing towards the end of the park. The sky seemed to have blood red smears within the perimeter of the park. It's almost dark but nevertheless, you can see it.  
  
The three of them looked up at the center of it all.  
  
"I think I know where your sister is..." said Spike.  
  
  
  
  
p a r t s i x  
  
SCENE 12.  
Inside Glory's mansion, she's looking for his brother Ben. _He doesn't want to miss this fun. It's the moment they've been waiting for. To once again rule over the depths of hell and of the high lands_, Glory thought. She's taunting Dawn to be a good girl and open the gateway.   
  
"This door is useless unless you do something!" Glory visibly enraged at Dawn. "Ok, you wanna play? I can play. In fact, I have a better idea," Glory continued, "How about having somebody else join our little game?"   
  
Glory signalled Dreg to bring over Joyce. "Look who came over to see us play??"   
  
  
  
SCENE 13.  
The inner cloister of Glory's mansion. Buffy, Xander and Spike went in in search for Dawn. Spike is listening to the faint conversion a few rooms ahead of them. He can sense that the enemy is at the great hall and signalled Buffy the way.   
  
"Do you think we should at least have a plan?" asked Xander.  
  
Buffy agreed. "You're right. I'll take down Glory, Spike can take the demon and you can free up Dawn. Any questions?"  
  
"You're on, honey," Spike didn't finish what he was saying, he's savoring the idea of crushing that bloody demon in his hands. He wears his game face on.  
  
"Works for me," agreed Xander. A simple task, but pivotal nevertheless. Never thought that he'd also be freeing Joyce.  
  
  
  
SCENE 14.  
Back in the park, Ben, Willow, Tara, and Anya entered the mansion, with Giles not far behind. They already planned their move. Willow, Tara, Anya and Ben will do the spells. Giles will free up Dawn and hand over the orb and give her instructions. They immediately approached the outer cloister then the inner cloister. They gathered near the great hall and started to perform the spell.  
  
  
  
SCENE 15.  
Great Hall. Joyce heavily chained in a pillar opposite Dawn. Dawn already opened the gateway by placing her hand against it. It glows in deep red. Dawn let go. Strong winds filled the room as the candles blew out one by one. It became violent and unbearable as it slowly opens. A thousand voices can be heard deep within the pitch black gateway. Dreg grabbed Dawn and tied her in the opposite pillar.   
  
"Surely, this is a great scene for a finale, don't you agree?" Glory talking to Joyce. The entire family is here, all we need is the Slayer..!"  
  
"Be careful of what you wish for..." said Buffy, with Spike and Xander standing behind her. "You might just get it!"  
  
Glory pushed Joyce aside. "I didn't expect you'd be here so soon? Didn't you learn anything from the last time?"  
  
"Oh yes I did learn something," said Buffy giver her a sour look. "I learned that I should have kicked your ass sooner!...Bitch!"  
  
  
  
SCENE 16.  
Buffy and Glory faced. They stared at each other, without breaking eye contact. Spike moved to where Dreg is, ready for a showdown. Xander carefully walked towards Dawn.   
  
"The Slayer, I haven't had a fight with one of your kind for a long time now. Well, if you count our first encounter as a fight... I call it more of a child's play," Glory taunted Buffy. "Do you really think bringing your groupies will help?"  
  
"At least they're not lap dogs," said Buffy, referring to Dreg. Buffy immediately thrust her pole arm against Glory's face. Glory docked.   
  
"Hey, watch the face! Don't you know that I am beautiful?" sneered Glory.   
  
"Not by my standards..." Buffy snapped. She sent a flying kick across Glory's face.   
  
Glory grimaced. "You're not only a bitch, but a stupid one too!" It's her turn to kick Buffy's head.   
  
Buffy didn't even flinch, she hurled the pole arm towards Glory but misses. "Stupid is, what stupid does," Buffy said to herself.   
  
  
SCENE 17.  
Spike standing face to face against Dreg, who held tight to his staff. He knocked out Spike's crossbow in a single-swing.   
  
"You don't need carry-ons," screeched Dreg.   
  
Spike, without any weapon, slammed his fist across Dreg's face which began to spurt blood. "I made a mistake, should've killed you the first time around."   
  
Dreg swings his staff one more time across Spike's chest. Same spot where he was staked weeks earlier. He gave a painful cry. He grabbed the staff and whirls Dreg around and hurls him a good few feet against a pillar where Joyce is tied.  
  
  
  
SCENE 18.  
Xander rushed over Dawn then sees Joyce tied in a heavy chains in the opposite pillar. Giles ran towards Dawn, instructed Xander to help Joyce instead.   
  
Giles using his own two-handed sword freed Dawn in a matter of minutes. They moved to a slightly secure place near the entrance way, for him to give Dawn instructions about forming an energy shield that could trap Glory temporarily. Giles handed Dawn the orb and she started concentrating.  
  
Xander eluded Spike and Dreg's fight along the pillars. He grabbed the double-bladed axe he was carrying and assured Joyce that he knows what's he's doing before hitting the chains once, twice. It's one tough chain to worry about cracking, minus the fact that Spike and Dreg are exhanging blows nearby.  
  
"I'm getting tired mate. You need to go!" Spike got a hold of his crossbow and struck Dreg between his eyes. Dreg instantly began lying insensible. Spike helped Xander release Joyce. Xander accompanied Joyce where Dawn is.  
  
  
  
SCENE 19.  
Buffy thrown in some more punches before Glory grabbed her in the throat and slammed her against the marble table, head first. Buffy felt a bit disoriented from the massive blow.  
  
"Have a head ache?" asked Glory, a bit bored. "Bet I could help." Glory take a hold of Buffy's head, started to drain her mentally.  
  
  
  
  
p a r t s e v e n  
  
  
SCENE 20.  
"No!!!!!!" Spike rushed to Buffy and grabbed Glory by the neck and whirls her aside. "Are you alright?" he asked, visibly concerned while he checked Buffy's head. She nodded.  
  
Glory immediately got up and ran towards Spike. The spell casted by the Scoobies doesn't seem to weaken her the least.   
  
"You're the pesky little vampire, aren't you? Do you know it's not polite to interrupt somebody when she's talking?" gnarled Glory.  
  
She grabbed him in the shoulder and delivered a heavy blow across his back. Afterwards, she throws him away like a rag doll in the glass shrine. Spike fell in terrible pain.   
  
Dawn succeeded in creating the energy field in a shape of a sphere in front of the gateway. Glory walked towards Buffy, this time with the intention to kill the Slayer once and for all.   
  
"Where were we? Ah, yes... the Slayer. You know what? I'm getting bored. It's nice meeting you anyways..." said Glory laughing. She walked directly to the shield, trapping her. "What the hell--???!!!" she said screaming.   
  
Glory twisted, kicked and puffed to get out. She managed to get one arm out. It's only a matter of minutes before she finally gets herself out.   
  
Ben quietly slipped inside the Great Hall. He never imagine the destruction that her sister caused. He's always been branded a weakling especially by his sister. But not anymore.  
  
Ben pushed the sphere into the gateway, with him in it. He asked her sister, "What is the price of glory?" Then before they vanished into the darkness, he answered "...Sacrifice." Dawn ran towards the gateway and placed her hands against it to lock the door.  
  
  
  
SCENE 21.  
Dawn ran over to Buffy. They embraced. Joyce approached her two daughters, crying.   
  
"Buffy! Dawn! are you two alright?" cried Joyce.  
  
Buffy nodded. She has blood smeared in her forehead. Dawn is crying, she held tight to Joyce for comfort.   
  
Xander and Giles looked on, as Tara, Willow, Anya, all gathered together.   
  
  
  
SCENE 22.  
Among the broken glasses from the shrine, Spike gathered himself. He heard footsteps approached him, he slowly looked up and saw Buffy holding out her hand. Without trusting himself to speak, he took her hand.  
  
  
  
  
p a r t e i g h t  
  
SCENE 23.  
The Bronze. 5 days later. Dawn and Xander dancing lively. Tara, Willow, Anya and Buffy in the couch talking about Dawn. Buffy is sporting a small bandage in her forehead.  
  
  
/ I really like you baby, I /  
/ Forget about all my friends /  
/ Do you think I could pursuade you /  
  
  
"Now that the big bad is gone. Do you think Dawn will still hang-out with you?" asked Willow.  
  
"Yeah, why not? I mean, she's been placed here with a purpose right? And even if that purpose have been served, I wouldn't mind if she still stick with us." Buffy see Dawn having a fun time dancing, she smiled. "As far as I'm concerned, she's still my sister."   
  
  
/ I really like you baby, I /  
/ I wanna see you baby /  
/ I really like you baby, I /  
  
  
"You're lucky to have her Buffy," said Tara.  
  
"And we're happy to babysit her, Xander and I," said Anya. She looked at them happily while they danced.  
  
Buffy's pretty much satisfied with everything right now. She's glad to have friends that she can count on anytime. Plus her mom and Dawn is now safe from the big bad. _What else could she ask for?_, thought Buffy.   
  
Xander and Dawn finished their dance and joined them. Xander, exhausted from the dance sat beside Anya. Dawn excused herself.  
  
"Having fun?" Anya asked Xander.  
  
"Am I?" he smiled as he sipped a cold drink. The music changed to slow.   
  
Anya tugged Xander. "Come on, it's our turn..."   
  
"Huh??" said Xander in disbelief. He can say no to that, they went back to the dancefloor.  
  
Willow and Tara decided to dance as well, and asked Buffy if she wants to join them.  
  
"No, go ahead," Buffy replied. "I'll be fine."  
  
  
  
SCENE 23.  
Dawn bumped into a newly entered Spike. She tapped his shoulder. Spike turned to his left, no one is there, then to his right. He whirls around, looking for that someone who just tapped him.  
  
"Hey!" said Dawn, a bit bubbly.  
  
"There you are," surprised to see this annoying little brat in the Bronze at this hour. He gave her the look to ask how'd she doing. "Uhm, is your sister around?" asked Spike.  
  
"I know you'll ask that," Dawn smiled.  
  
"Huh?" said Spike, surprised.  
  
"She's right over there," Dawn pointed. "I told her about you..." she winked and left.  
_  
_Spike can't believe what this kid is saying. He looked to where Buffy is seated. She's gone. He sighed. As he was about to turn around, Buffy's in front of him.  
  
  
/ _All the way to heaven..._ /_  
_/ _is Heaven..._ /  
  
  
"Hey!" called out Buffy.  
  
_She's looking mighty pretty tonight_, Spike thought. "Buffy!"  
  
A moment of uneasiness passed them. Then both said in unison,   
"I wanted to -"  
"About the - "  
  
It happened again, them saying things at the same time. They smiled in embarassment.  
  
"Go on," said Spike  
  
"No, you first," replied Buffy.  
  
  
/ _All the way to heaven..._ /  
/ _is Heaven..._ /  
/ _caught between the spirit and the dust _/  
  
  
"About the pictures..." started Spike.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You can have it," said Buffy candidly. "And, I don't like 'em anyways," Buffy continued. "Besides, I owe you one ... for saving Dawn." _And more than_, she said to herself. Spike helped her more than once and she can't deny it. The least she can do is let him have his fun.  
  
_Well, that was a relief... I thought she'd be upset about it_, thought Spike. _But what about what Dawn told her about me? What is that all about?_  
  
  
/ _I wanna loose all your demons and go..._ /  
/ _I wanna tear all your chains, coz I know... _/  
  
  
"Your sister, she didn't say anything else, did she?" asked Spike.  
  
"No," said Buffy "Is there anything else I should know about?" she asked, curious to know what he meant.  
  
Spike looked at her thoughtfully. "Nah...you wouldn't be interested." Then turned elsewhere in the dancefloor. He sees Willow and Tara, Xander and Anya slow dancing. He had a crazy thought.  
  
Spike glanced at Buffy, who's looking at her friends buried in her own thoughts. He wanted to say something but reconsidered. Instead he continued watching the dancing silhouttes and enjoyed the night.  
  
  
/ _All the way to heaven..._ /  
/ _is Heaven..._ /  
/ _deep inside your heart _/  
/ _All the way to heaven...all the way... _/  
  
  
Somewhere in the dark corner, Riley watched them in the shadows.  
  
  
/ _All the way to heaven... _/  
/ _All the way to heaven...all the way... _/  


  
  


Next on the series, " [**Sweetness Follows**][5]" The fourth of the series from The Vampyr Pentateuch.   
Also by The Resident Web Vampyr : Against One, Stronger than Desire, Glorious, Sweetness Follows, No More, An Ode to Spike and Buffy, Countercheck, Blood Lies, Crushed, I was made to love you too.

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/vampireloveslayer/fiction/desire1.html
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/vampireloveslayer/fiction/against1.html
   [3]: mailto:vampireloveslayer@yahoo.com
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/vampireloveslayer/sb_credits.html
   [5]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=174803



End file.
